Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime
Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime is a new series. Summary Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends go to Jasper, Nevada to visit the Autobots. They team up to defeat the Decepticons and end the war for good. In the process, Thomas discovers that he is a Train-Prime who was presumed to be dead after Cybertron's destruction years ago. Episodes Mini-Series #Darkness Rising, Part 1: Ryan, Thomas, Crash and their friends visit Jasper, Nevada and find themselves facing the evil forces of the Decepticons and meet three kids named Jack, Raf and Miko. But then Decepticon leader Megatron returns after a three-year exile in deep space and brings with him a strange substance called Dark Energon, which has the power to revive dead transformers as mindless Terrorcon zombies. Meanwhile, the Autobots discover that Thomas is a Train-Prime who they thought was dead but still lives but are shocked to find out that he doesn't remember anything about his past. #Darkness Rising, Part 2: As Thomas struggles with figuring out who he really is, the Autobots storm an Energon mine with Ryan, Twilight and the rest of the gang in search of their seemingly revived comrade Cliffjumper, only to discover that he has been mutated into a ravenous Terrorcon zombie. Meanwhile Sari Sumdac uses her key to give herself and Ryan an upgrade. #Darkness Rising, Part 3: Optimus, Ratchet and some of the gang go to investigate Megatron's activites, while Arcee and Bumblebee go out on patrol, leaving Bulkhead with Jack, Raf, Miko and the rest of the gang in the base. Meanwhile, Soundwave kidnaps the Autobot-allied human Agent William Fowler, with Starscream wishing to learn the location of the Autobot base. #Darkness Rising, Part 4: Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and the rest of the gang stome the Decepticon warship, the Nemesis, to rescue Fowler but are surprised to discover that Thomas is already there. Meanwhile, Optimus Prime and Ratchet and a few of their friends fight off Megatron and a horde of Dark Energon zombies. #Darkness Rising, Part 5: With the Decepticons completing their Space Bridge to Cybertron, Optimus Prime and the Autobots, including an upgraded Ryan and his friends race to stop Megatron from opening the Bridge and bringing forth a vast army of Dark Energon zombies from the Transformers' dead home planet. Season 1 #Masters and Students: Following Megatron's supposed death, Starscream appoints himself as the new Decepticon leader. However, to his annoyance, he finds that the troops don't respect him as much as they did Megatron and are weary towards him becoming leader. In order to gain their respect, Starscream awakens Skyquake, a legendary Decepticon warrior who was entombed in stasis on Earth for centuries, and attempts to recruit him into his new army. Meanwhile, Thomas continues to struggle with his true origins and Ratchet agrees to help Jack, Miko and Rafael with their school science projects, with explosive results. #Scrapheap: While on a scouting mission in the Arctic, Bulkhead and Bumblebee find a crashed space pod buried in the ice. They bring it back to base for examination, and Optimus Prime and Arcee venture out into the Arctic to find clues on the pod's origin. While they are out, the other Autobots and the gang discover that the pod contains a large swarm of Scraplets, a vicious and highly dangerous form of Cybertronian wildlife that eats metal. The Scraplets infest the Autobot base, devouring any metal in sight and damaging the Ground Bridge, leaving Optimus and Arcee stranded in the Arctic. #Con Job: The Autobots receive a message from Wheeljack, an old friend of Bulkhead's from the days of the war, who is visiting Earth while journeying across the galaxy. Upon picking up the message's signal, Starscream and Soundwave capture Wheeljack before he can meet the Autobots, and they send in Makeshift, a Decepticon spy able to take on any form, disguised as Wheeljack to discover the location of the Autobot base. Luckily, Thomas, Ryan and the gang aren't fooled and try to prove to the Autobots that the Wheeljack they are with now is a fake. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3: Beast Hunters # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia * * * * * *will work for * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Songs * * *Awesome as I wanna Be * * * * * * *Tonight We Strike * * * * * * * * * * * Episode scenes Episode 1 *Cliffjumper and Arcee/Cliffjumper's death *The Autobots discover the Cons' return/Jack meets Arcee */ * * * * * * * Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 * * * * * * *Storming the Nemesis/Saving Agent Fowler * * * * Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer